A song of the heart
by ObeliskSlayer
Summary: Natsu debe componer una canción como parte de una apuesta y, como nunca había escrito una, cierta camarera del gremio decide ayudar al Dragon Slayer.
1. Chapter 1: La apuesta

**Disclaimer** _ **: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **El Reino de Fiore, un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes, es un mundo de magia. La magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días. Es una parte integral en la vida de las personas y están aquellos que usan la magia como su profesión. Esas personas son conocidas como magos. Los magos pertenecen a gremios variados y realizan trabajos para comisión. Hay una gran cantidad de gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad se encuentra cierto gremio. Un gremio de la cual varias leyendas nacieron una vez… o es decir, continuarán naciendo muy lejos en el futuro y su nombre es: Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Magnolia**_

¡Qué! – Se escuchó el grito en todo el edificio de Fairy tail proveniente de un chico de cabello rosa – Debes estar bromeando cabeza de metal – Se quejó el joven.

Una apuesta es una apuesta Salamander – Respondió otro chico de cabello negro – Ya te lo dejé pasar todo este tiempo en que el gremio se disolvió, es hora de que pagues – Exigió el chico que parecía tener pedazos de metal en el rostro.

Pero yo no sé nada sobre escribir canciones – Objetó el peli rosa.

Tendrás que hacerlo – Respondió con indiferencia el moreno.

¿Pero no puedes dejarla pasar sólo por esta vez? – Preguntó Salamander con algo de irritación por la indiferencia del otro chico.

¿Que no lo entiendes?, debes cumplirlo – Contestó cansado de las quejas del peli rosa. De esta forma empezaba otra pelea entre dos de los Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel el Dragon Slayer de fuego, y Gajeel Redfox el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

¿Sabes lo que les pasa a esos dos ahora Levy? – Cuestionó Erza Scarlet acercándose junto a Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Charles y Happy a la mesa en donde estaba sentada la peli azul que respondía al nombre de Levy.

Hicieron una apuesta durante la pelea contra Tártaros y Gajeel le está exigiendo a Natsu que pague – Respondió Levy ganando la curiosidad de los cuatro miembros del equipo Natsu.

¿Qué es lo que apostaron? – Interrogó Lucy curiosa.

Una apuesta de quién lograba vencer primero a su contrincante, el perdedor debía de componer una canción alabando al ganador y lastimosamente para Natsu, Gajeel fue un justo ganador – Contó Levy viendo como ambos Dragon Slayer continuaban lanzándose golpes.

Ustedes dos, ya es suficiente – Dijo Erza con autoridad logrando detener a esos dos que miraron asustada a la pelirroja – Y Natsu, si es cierto lo de esa apuesta más te vale que cumplas con lo prometido, un miembro de Fairy Tail nunca debe romper su palabra – Ordenó recibiendo una mirada de disgusto del peli rosa - ¿Queda claro? – Preguntó con un tono que dejaría temblando a cualquiera.

Aye – Contestó Natsu con miedo.

No te preocupes Salamander – Dijo Gajeel colocando una mano en el hombro de Natsu, su mirada reflejaba que no tenía las mejores intenciones – Para que no digas que no soy justo, te propongo un trato para pagar tu deuda – Continuó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Te escucho – Respondió Natsu sin saber que podría terminar en una peor situación.

Ya que no tienes experiencia componiendo canciones, puedes escribir sobre cualquier otro en el gremio – Esto era algo que agradaba más a Natsu, podría elegir y no iba a tener que adular al Dragon Slayer de hierro – Pero… - La alegría de Natsu empezaba a desaparecer nuevamente – Tendrás que cantarla aquí en el gremio frente a todos – Terminó de poner las condiciones.

¡Ni lo sueñes! – Escupió Natsu con enojo, su paciencia era cada vez menor.

¿Entonces prefieres cantar sobre mi? – Natsu pensó unos segundos las palabras de Gajeel, aunque iba a ser humillado en público, el consideraba un golpe más bajo a su orgullo cantar sobre el Dragon Slayer de hierro, así que tomo una decisión.

Está bien, será sobre otra persona del gremio – Finalmente aceptó Natsu.

Me alegro que cumplas tu apuesta - Respondió Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona – Tendrás dos semanas para presentarla, no es necesario que sea una canción muy extensa así que creo que es suficiente tiempo – Dijo Gajeel.

Lo que tu digas – Respondió un poco indiferente Natsu, ya algo irritado por la apuesta con el cabeza de metal.

Tendrías que ser un poco más agradecido – Dijo Gajeel, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del Dragon Slayer de fuego. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la barra, decidió tratar de probar suerte – Tal vez tu también deberías escribir una canción, después de todo yo te salve en el castillo de Tártaros – Soltó el Dragon Slayer de hierro a nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Laxus quien hasta hace un momento se encontraba hablando con Mirajane Strauss, algo que desde pocas unas semanas atrás se había vuelto ya un algo común, ganándose los rumores por todo el gremio.

Ni lo sueñes – Respondió de forma fría el mago de clase S. Este junto a Mirajane habían detenido su charla para escuchar sobre la apuesta de Natsu y Gajeel.

Está bien – Contestó Gajeel en un segundo empezando a sudar por la mirada que recibió por parte de Laxus que le indicaba que era mejor cerrar la boca – Creo que iré a una misión por ahora, Salamander te deseo suerte - Terminó rápido para ir corriendo hacia el tablero de misiones y agarrar cualquiera de las misiones disponibles para salir de ir.

Iré con él – Dijo Levy levantándose y yendo junto a Panther Lily para acompañar a Gajeel – Buena suerte Natsu-san y nos vemos después chicos – Gritó desde la puerta la peli azul.

Ese idiota de Gajeel – Soltó molesto Natsu – Obligándome a escribir una estúpida canción, ni siquiera sé por donde empezar – Dijo resignado – Chicos tienen que ayudarme por favor – Suplicó el peli rosa a sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo siento Natsu, pero decidí tomarme unos días para continuar escribiendo mi propio libro – Respondió Lucy – Nos vemos después chicos – Se despidió del grupo y fue hacia la puerta del gremio.

No cuentes conmigo cerebro de flama, no pienso ayudarte con una tonta canción – Dijo Gray.

Tu te metiste en esto, así que resuélvelo por tu cuenta – Contestó Erza a las súplicas de Natsu – Iré con Gray, Wendy y Charles a una misión, no te preocupes, volveremos para escucharte cantar – Dijo medio burlándose del Dragon Slayer.

Lo siento Natsu-san – Se disculpó Wendy por no poder ayudar al peli rosa. Ella junto con Charles se dirigieron hacia la salida del gremio siguiendo a Erza y Gray.

En este caso, Happy somos tú y yo – Soltó Natsu con la seguridad de que su hijo adoptivo lo ayudaría con la difícil labor. El gato azul hizo aparecer sus alas y…

Lo siento Natsu, pero iré con ellos para pasar más tiempo con Charles – Se excusó Happy yendo tras el grupo y pidiendo a gritos que lo esperarán.

¡Traidor! – Gritó con fuerza Natsu mientras cascadas de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos generando una escena cómica para la mayoría de los presentes, excepto..

Yo te ayudaré Natsu – Anunció una dulce voz llenando de esperanzas al Dragon Slayer de fuego, quien se giró rápidamente para encontrar a su salvadora.

Mira… - Dijo suavemente Natsu al descubrir que la peli blanca había sido la que se ofreció a ayudarlo.

 **(N/A): Nuevamente después de unos meses (dos si no me equivoco) vuelvo a subir una historia, les pido disculpas por la inactividad, pero he estado con muchas actividades que consumían la mayor parte de mi tiempo.**

 **Ahora estoy tratando de acelerar el proceso de escritura y con eso sí mal no me equivoco creo que para esta semana subiré el siguiente capitulo de "Una anhelada revancha".**

 **Y ahora un poco sobre esta historia, de nuevo es una historia NaMi, mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail, ya sé que es imposible que terminen juntos en el anime, pero aunque sea en mi cabeza y en mis historias lo harán, volviendo al tema aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, lo que si cada capítulo será de un poco más de 1000 palabras. Tampoco les diré cada cuanto actualizaré por el tema de que aún no me encuentro con mucho tiempo, pero si será con más frecuencia que el fic de pokémon.**

 **Como nota final espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y dejen sus comentarios que me ayudarán a mejorar mucho. Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Un viaje?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Un viaje?**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **El Reino de Fiore, un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes, es un mundo de magia. La magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días. Es una parte integral en la vida de las personas y están aquellos que usan la magia como su profesión. Esas personas son conocidas como magos. Los magos pertenecen a gremios variados y realizan trabajos para comisión. Hay una gran cantidad de gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad se encuentra cierto gremio. Un gremio de la cual varias leyendas nacieron una vez… o es decir, continuarán naciendo muy lejos en el futuro y su nombre es: Fairy Tail.**_

Mira… - Dijo suavemente Natsu al descubrir que la peli blanca había sido la que se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Yo suelo cantar y a veces compongo mis propias melodías, así que puedo ayudarte un poco – Declaró Mirajane desde el bar con una sonrisa hacia el peli rosa.

Este dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio que se encontraba frente a la albina e inmediatamente recordó algo.

 _ **Flashback**_

¿Por qué me dices esto sólo a mi? – Cuestionó con tenor Natsu a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Porque eres muy despistado para darte cuenta por ti sólo y conociéndote te arruinaras el momento – Respondió Titania.

¿Darme cuenta de que?¿Qué momento? – Continuaba soltando preguntas el Dragon Slayer - ¿Podrías ser un poco más clara por favor? – Pidió el joven a la mujer.

Está bien, te lo explicaré una vez – Se rindió finalmente Erza – Entre Laxus y Mirajane está pasando algo y necesitan tiempo entre ellos para aclarar exactamente lo que es, por eso te pido que no les gastes bromas pesadas o que los ponga incómodos, mientras más tiempo estén juntos más rápido aclararan "eso"– Esta vez la petición era de la Maga de clase S.

¿Entonces tu sabes que es ese algo?¿Me lo explicas? – Pidió nuevamente Natsu.

No lo entenderás de todos modos así que mejor ahorrémonos ese tiempo – Dijo Titania sacando una espada y apuntando a Natsu – Ya que quedó claro, si me llego a enterar que los interrumpiste o molestaste y arruinaste algo te daré el peor castigo de tu vida – Amenazó con una mirada que daba a entender que era en serio.

¡Si señora! – El miedo se podía notar en la voz de Natsu quien se encontraba sudando frío por el terror que sentía.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Natsu… tierra llamando a Natsu – Decía Mirajane ahora de pie delante de Natsu pasando su mano frente al rostro del peli rosa quién estaba recordando esa charla mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sentado Laxus.

Está acción logró sacar a Natsu de sus pensamientos y volver su atención hacia Mira – No te preocupes Mira, estoy seguro de que no será tan difícil como suena y podré hacerlo sólo – Se excusó rápidamente dándose la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta y tomar rumbo hacia su casa.

Cosa que no logró debido a que sintió un firme agarré en su muñeca y girando nuevamente se encontró con Mirajane viéndolo con una vara algo irritada por no recibir la respuesta que quería escuchar.

¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda? – Preguntó algo desconcertada la modelo de Fairy Tail.

No es por nada Mirajane – Al decir esto se le vino la imagen de una furiosa Erza lista para aplicarle uno de sus clásicos castigos – Sólo que veo que estás algo ocupada así que mejor lo arreglo yo sólo – Continuó diciendo el Dragon Slayer mientras miraba hacia Laxus quien respondió con una mirada indiferente.

Mirajane siguió la dirección en que Natsu miraba y entendió a lo que se refería- No te preocupes por Laxus, él no tendrá problemas en que sigamos en otro momento, ¿no es así? – Contrarrestó Mirajane manteniendo siempre una sonrisa en su rostro.

Como sea – Se limitó a decir Laxus con indiferencia – Iré a una misión y cuando ambos volvamos seguiremos con lo planeado – Dijo el mago rubio a la maga Take Over poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el segundo piso a tomar una misión de clase S.

¿Entonces empezamos mañana? – Preguntó la peli blanca cerca de conseguir un jaque mate contra el peli rosa.

Bueno… yo…no… - Natsu no encontraba las palabras para convencer a la mujer – Aún creo que podré yo sólo y tal vez tu quieras usar mejor tu tiempo libre o… - No logró terminar debido a que escuchó el llanto de Mirajane quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

¿No quieres mi ayuda porque me odias? – Cuestionó entre llantos la albina.

 _¿Qué hago? –_ Se preguntó a si mismo Natsu dentro de su cabeza _– Si acepto su ayuda Erza probablemente me mate por quitarle tiempo a Mira; y si no acepto y los del gremio descubren que Mira llora por mi culpa entonces vendrán contra mi_ – Analizó el Dragon Slayer, por un lado veía la imagen de Erza furiosa y por el otro de los hombres del gremio furiosos _– Creo que será más fácil lidiar con los hombres, aunque… -_ Por un momento dejó de ver a Erza o a sus compañeros del gremio y sólo podía ver a Mirajane llorando.

Por favor no llores Mira, es imposible que te odie y claro que quiero tu ayuda – Cedió finalmente Natsu – _Recibiré una golpiza, pero no quiero verla llorar -_ Fue lo que pensó el chico.

Está bien, empezamos desde mañana – Dijo Mirajane volviendo a mostrar su característica sonrisa – Te veré en la estación de tren mañana a las 8, se puntual o me molestaré mucho – Amenazó la demonio al chico.

¿Estación de tren? ¿A dónde iremos? – Cuestionó Natsu.

Es una sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana – Respondió Mira.

¿Y tiene que ser en tren? ¿No podríamos ir caminando? – Soltó otra pregunta el peli rosa recordando sus náuseas en los vehículos.

Así es y no protestes – Dijo la albina, luego recordó a que se refería Natsu con sus preguntas – No te preocupes por el movimiento, yo me haré cargo de que no te sientas mal – Prometió Mirajane.

Está bien, en ese caso iré a preparar todo para mañana, nos vemos Mira – Dijo el chico dirigiendo hacia la salida del gremio. Ya una vez fuera sólo pudo soltar un soplido de resignación y continuar su camino.

Mientras que dentro Mira sólo observó hasta que Natsu desapareció por la puerta y giró para soltar la sonrisa más grande que podía – _Esta es mi oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla_ – Pensó la peli blanca reanudando sus labores en el bar y luego se dirigiría a su casa para prepararse al igual que Natsu.

 _Esto será bastante interesante_ – Pensó para si mismo el maestro Makarov, quien había presenciado todo, tomando otro trago de cerveza decidió prestar atención a lo que pasaría en estos días, tal vez eso podría ayudar a sus hijos más de lo que piensan.

 **Casa de Natsu en el bosque**

Ya era noche y el Dragon Slayer estaba acostado listo para dormir - _Espero que cuando Happy vuelva pueda arreglárselas por si mismo mientras esté fuera_ – Pensó el chico – _Y también espero poder dormir bien hoy, mañana será un día largo_ – Dando un bostezo se giró para finalmente entrar en el reino de los sueños a la espera del día de mañana, donde empezaría su trabajo de composición con ayuda de Mirajane.

 **(N/A): Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, pasa el tiempo y la serie y me sigue gustando demasiado está pareja, (aunque no terminen juntos en la serie), además decirles que ya no prometeré un capítulo en una fecha específica, debido a que nunca lo cumplo y me hace sentir como un mentiroso** **.**

 **Sé que exagero un poco en mis historias, como por ejemplo para una simple canción un viaje, pero es mi forma de escribir y eso es lo que me hace feliz, por supuesto sé que a alguno le va a molestar y lo entiendo pero no aunque podría intentar cambiar no lo haré, porque a mi me gusta de esta forma.**

 **Nuevamente espere que hayan disfrutado del episodio y que pasen una buena semana de fiestas. Espero sus comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar la historia y les doy la gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3: El comienzo del viaje

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo del viaje**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **El Reino de Fiore, un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes, es un mundo de magia. La magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días. Es una parte integral en la vida de las personas y están aquellos que usan la magia como su profesión. Esas personas son conocidas como magos. Los magos pertenecen a gremios variados y realizan trabajos para comisión. Hay una gran cantidad de gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad se encuentra cierto gremio. Un gremio de la cual varias leyendas nacieron una vez… o es decir, continuarán naciendo muy lejos en el futuro y su nombre es: Fairy Tail.**_

 _Todo estaba destruido, era como un campo de guerra en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, no podía mover ni un músculo más, sólo observar como el cuerpo de su padre adoptivo Igneel caía lentamente hacia el suelo debido a la tremenda herida que le había causado el dragón Acnologia, quién volvía a a volcar sobre el Rey de los dragones de fuego y abría su boca sólo para disparar un rugido tremendo que acababa definitivamente con la vida de Igneel ante los ojos de Natsu._

¡Igneel! – Gritó el chico despertándose de golpe. Lo que había visto fue una pesadilla, o más bien un recuerdo que lo estuvo atormentado desde que pasó hace ya más de un año. Durante casi todas las noches en ese tiempo tuvo esa horrible pesadilla que le impedía dormir bien, la muerte de su padre era algo que aun no superaba del todo.

Otra vez eso – Se dijo llevando su mano derecha hasta su cara sólo para sentir su rostro algo mojado, quería creer que sólo era sudor pero sabía bien que eran lágrimas que soltaba al recordar ese momento – Aún es muy temprano – Dijo mirando un reloj que tenía sobre la mesa.

Se levantó y dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse el rostro y luego de vestirse con su vestimenta clásica, fue hacia las afueras de su casa para entrenar un poco, debía de agradecer que vivía en el bosque y no molestaría a nadie con el ruido. Llegó hasta un espacio abierto donde siempre entrenaba y comenzó con ejercicios físicos para luego centrarse en practicar su magia con las rocas que había por el lugar.

Desde que viajó con Happy durante un año había empezado a tener pesadillas con lo sucedido en la batalla contra Tártaros, la escena de Igneel siendo arrasado por Acnologia se repetía en su mente cada que iba a dormir. Lo único que lo calmaba luego de esa pesadilla era entrenar, era algo que no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Happy, pues no quería preocuparlos por algo así.

El sol ya comenzaba a salir cuando Natsu decidió dejar por el momento su práctica para volver a su casa y tomar una ducha.

 _ **Con Mirajane**_

Dentro de su habitación la peli blanca dormía tranquilamente hasta que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y daban directamente a la cara de la maga del Take Over logrando despertarla. Luego de un poco de estiramiento para sacar la pereza se levantó de la cama y tomando algo de ropa salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Salió vestida con su conocido vestido rojo de camarera y fue a ver si sus hermanos seguían durmiendo. Revisó en la pieza de ambos y como no quería despertar a ninguno fue abajo a preparar su desayuno. Al terminar, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación y agarró sus cosas para el viaje y, puesto que en la cena de ayer ya había avisado a sus hermanos que estaría fuera algunos días, salió sin preocupaciones de su casa rumbo a la estación de tren.

 _ **Con Natsu**_

El Dragon Slayer de fuego había salido de su casa también con destino a la estación de tren. Luego de varios minutos de caminata llegó al lugar y se sentó en una banca a la espera de su compañera de gremio; no es que tuviera que esperar muchos pues la albina llegó apenas 5 minutos después que él.

Buenos días Natsu – Saludó la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

Buenos días Mira – Devolvió el saludo el chico mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Veo que tomaste en serio mi advertencia de llegar a tiempo – Dijo ella manteniendo la sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba feliz.

 _Yo lo consideraría una verdadera amenaza –_ Pensó el Dragon Slayer con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – Es que me desperté bastante temprano – Respondió Natsu – Muy bien, ¿ya me dirás a dónde vamos Mira? – Cuestionó con curiosidad.

Cierto, pues… - La pelo blanca hizo una pausa para darle más intriga al chico – Tu decides – Terminó con simpleza.

¿Qué? - Esto desconcertó bastante al peli rosad.

Así es – Dijo Mira – Mi idea es que busques la inspiración en los lugares que más recuerdos te traen, por eso visitaremos varios lugares que tengan algún significado para ti y te inspiren para escribir tu canción – Explico la chica.

Ya veo – Decía el chico pensando en las palabras de Mirajane.

Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? – Está vez era la peli blanca la que hacia esa pregunta.

 _Lugares que me traigan recuerdos –_ Pensaba el mago de fuego mientras trataba de recordar todas las ciudades que visitó hasta que… – Ya lo tengo, iremos al pueblo de Hargeon ya que está cerca y el viaje en tren no será tan largo – Decidió Natsu.

Mirajane asintió a esto y se dirigió a comprar los boletos para ambos para luego abordar el tren junto al chico, ya dentro escogieron una cabina libre y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Y dime, ¿qué recuerdo especial tienes en Hargeon? – Preguntó la albina. Esta esperaba que la respuesta sea algo sobre comida o tal vez en último caso algún atractivo turístico, pero la respuesta lo que iba a decir el hijo de Igneel no era una respuesta que gustara demasiado a la demonio de Fairy Tail.

Bueno, ahí fue donde conocí a Lucy – Respondió el mago de fuego.

Por fuera la chica aún mostraba una sonrisa que la hacia ver tranquila, pero dentro estaba más que furiosa mientras pensaba en varias formas de torturar a la rubia cuando volvieran – _No pienses en eso –_ Se recriminó mentalmente la chica.

Esa es la idea, ¿no es así? – Consultó el chico un poco inseguro de de su decisión.

Así es – Afirmó Mira – _No debo preocuparme por un detalle como ese, ellos son sólo amigos, además, está es la oportunidad para que Natsu se fije más en mi que en otra chica, incluso Lucy –_ Pensó la chica decidida a aprovechar su oportunidad.

Después de esto el tren ya comenzaba a moverse logrando que el Dragon Slayer empezara a sentir mareos y se pusiera verde como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Como había prometido, Mirajane decidió encargarse del problema y se colocó al lado del peli rosa quien al ver esto esperaba un golpe que lo noqueara como hacia Erza, pero esto nunca llegó y sólo sintió las dos manos de la maga Take Over sobre su cabeza que lo apoyaron de forma delicada sobre sus piernas para que puedes descansará a la vez que ella empezaba a acariciar los cabellos del chico.

Lo ves, te dije que me encargaría - Soltó Mira guiñándole el ojo a Natsu – No te preocupes, el viaje no tomará demasiado – Lo tranquilizó aún más.

De esta forma el viaje de ambos comenzaba, un viaje que podría cambiar su relación, o eso era lo que esperaba la chica.

 **(N/A): Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que hayan pasado bien está época de fiestas y les deseo un 2019 de muchos éxitos.**

 **Con respecto a las historias, no pude preparar ningún especial de Navidad o de fin de año debido a que estuve terminando este capítulo y principalmente y que me llevó más tiempo el de la historia de Pokémon, quería subirlo al mismo tiempo, de hecho este capítulo lo terminé el sábado por la mañana y lo iba a subir por la noche, pero debido a que quería subir ambos decidí que la mejor fecha era el primer día del año.**

 **Aunque este año tenga el tema de mi ingreso a la universidad y todo eso, estoy seguro que estaré un poco más activo con las historias, ya que no quiero dejar de escribir, es algo que me fue gustando cada vez.**

 **Pude notar que a la hora de leer los capítulos, es un poco pesado leer a cada rato las frases como: "dijo Natsu", "recordó Mira", "pensó…" y así, por eso decidí cambiar un poco, ya lo pude hacer en la última parte del capítulo 5 de la historia de pokémon, si quieren ver a que me refiero, y también lo cambiaré a partir del siguiente capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Para terminar, agradecerles por leer este capítulo y decirles que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar y para ayudarme con la historia. Gracias por leer! Y de nuevo feliz año nuevo!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hargeon

**Capítulo 4: Hargeon**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **El Reino de Fiore, un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes, es un mundo de magia. La magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días. Es una parte integral en la vida de las personas y están aquellos que usan la magia como su profesión. Esas personas son conocidas como magos. Los magos pertenecen a gremios variados y realizan trabajos para comisión. Hay una gran cantidad de gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad se encuentra cierto gremio. Un gremio de la cual varias leyendas nacieron una vez… o es decir, continuarán naciendo muy lejos en el futuro y su nombre es: Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Ciudad de Hargeon**_

¡Por fin! – Gritó el Dragon Slayer de fuego al bajarse del tren – Ya me siento totalmente recuperado –

Natsu y _ﹰ_ Mirajane habían llegado a su primer destino, la ciudad de Hargeon, por elección del peli rosa y ahora empezaban a salir de la estación rumbo a la ciudad.

En serio no te gustan los trenes –

Son unas máquinas del infierno – Respondió – Aunque debo admitir que fue de los mejores viajes que tuve hasta ahora.

¿A qué te refieres? – La declaración del peli rosa había dejado algo desconcertada a la chica.

Sin contar las veces que Wendy usó el hechizo de Troya en mi, en todos los viajes me he sentido bastante enfermo, pero este casi ni siquiera lo sentí –

Ya veo –

Y todo te lo debo a ti Mira, gracias, tu si que cumples lo que dices –

No tienes que agradecer nada Natsu – Respondió la chica bastante feliz de escuchar eso del peli rosa, pues lo que ella entendía es que le estaba gustando viajar con ella – Ahora vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir y luego veremos que hacer –

 _ **Una hora después**_

Aquí están sus llaves señorita – Dijo una chica rubia que parecía ser la recepcionista de un hotel – Tienen suerte eran las dos últimas habitaciones que nos quedaban –

De verdad la tuvimos, pasamos por otros hoteles y todos decían que ya no le quedaba habitaciones por algo de un festival, no me dijeron mucho más –

Se lo explicaré señorita Mirajane – Ofreció la chica amablemente – Hoy se celebra el festival en honor a la fundación de la ciudad de Hargeon, cada año se realiza un festival lleno de juegos, comidas y actuaciones, una noche para pasarla bien en familia o con amigos y con el paso del tiempo el festival consiguió ganarse algo de fama logrando que personas de otras ciudades cercanas vengan para poder divertirse –

Ya veo… - Dijo pensativa la peli blanca – _Tal vez con algo de diversión consiga alguna que otra idea_ – Pensó la chica.

Debería ir con su novio señorita – Un comentario de la recepcionista sonrojar un poco a Mira, debido que la la persona a la que de refería la chica era Natsu quien se encontraba en uno de los sillones del lugar ajeno a la conversación de ambas mujeres.

Te equivocas, el no es mi novio – Contestó la peli blanca – _Aún_ – Lo último sólo lo pensó.

Entonces está disponible para acompañarme al festival –

Yo no lo creo – Respondió Mira lanzándole una mirada de terror a la chica advirtiéndola de que no lo intentara.

Entiendo – Contestó la chica algo asustada y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Gracias por la atención –

Con esto Mira fue hacia su compañero para entregarle su llave y decidir que harían ahora.

¿Por qué no visitamos los lugares a donde fuiste en tu visita? –

¿Segura que esto ayudará con la canción? –

Te soy sincera Natsu, no estoy al cien por ciento segura, es un método que funciona conmigo, pero no sé si lo hará contigo –

Bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo – Aceptó el peli rosa.

Y así ambos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron su recorrido por la ciudad, primero tomaron un paseo tranquilo por las calles en donde notaron todos los puestos que se empezaban a armar y decorar para el festival de la noche.

En cierto punto del paseo Natsu pudo reconocer el lugar donde conoció a Lucy, también le contó a Mirajane la historia del imitador que se hacía pasar por él y que luego el Dragon Slayer venció, aunque no podía recordar su nombre.

Esto, lejos de molestar a Mira por pasarse hablando de Lucy, causó que la demonio de Fairy Tail no pudiera contener la risa – O sea que fuiste golpeado por un grupo de chicas sólo por no aceptar el autógrafo de ese idiota –

Oye, no es gracioso, ni siquiera pude defenderme al ser mujeres civiles –

Luego de esto ambos chicos continuaron recorriendo la ciudad, visitando todos los puntos donde estuvo el Dragon Slayer hasta que ambos tuvieron hambre y fueron al mismo restaurante donde habían ido Natsu, Happy y Lucy hace ya más de 8 años.

¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó la chica mientras esperaban su comida.

Nada –

¿Y qué quieres hacer después? –

Sabes, no creo que esto esté funcionando – Dijo Natsu - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo que tu quieras? –

Pero debemos escribir tu canción – Protestó Mira.

Aún me queda mucho tiempo, así que no debes preocuparte demasiado – Aseguró Natsu – Además, ya me quedé sin lugares que visitar de la ciudad, cuando estuve aquí no me dio demasiado tiempo para recorrer –

¿Estás seguro? – Quiso asegurar la peli blanca.

Así es, entonces, ¿qué haremos? – Volvió a preguntar el chico.

Bueno… - Contestó Mirajane con una sonrisa que hacía pensar a Natsu que se arrepentiría de su decisión. Después de esto trajeron la comida de ambos y la devoraron sin decir ni una palabra más.

 _ **Más tarde**_

Su pensamientos eran acertados, durante el resto de la tarde se la pasaron, para desgracia de Natsu, visitando algunas tiendas de ropa de la ciudad. Aunque era una ciudad más caracterizada hacia la pesca, al ser uno de los mejores puertos de Fiore recibían de las mejores ropas del país.

Lo peor para Natsu era que tenía que seguir a Mirajane por todos lados viendo como tomaba la mayoría de los vestidos de cada local que visitaban solo para probárselos uno a uno y terminar tan solo comprando uno o dos vestidos que terminaría cargando el mientras iban a otra tienda y así sucesivamente.

¿Día de compras? – Cuestionó una de las mujeres que atendía la tienda a Natsu mientras este esperaba que Mira saliera del probador.

Ni que lo digas – Contestó algo cansado el chico – Ni siquiera entiendo porque tanto escándalo con esto de la ropa –

La mujer río un poco por la actitud del chico – Tienes la misma cara que mi esposo cuando me acompaña a ver las tiendas – Contó ella – ¿Pero sabes algo? – Preguntó la mujer ganando un poco más la atención del Dragon Slayer de fuego – Puede ser que a ustedes les parezca algo fastidioso, ir tienda en tienda, ver cada ropa y todas esas cosas –

Así es – Afirmó el chico interrumpiendo lo que decía.

Pero… - Continuo la mujer – Tal vez para nosotras signifique algo muy significativo compartir este tiempo con alguien importante , de hecho, estoy segura que esa chica que está ahí estará de acuerdo con mis palabras – Esto último dijo apuntando hacia el probador donde se encontraba Mirajane.

 _¿Algo significativo?, ¿con alguien importante? –_ Se preguntó el chico no comprendiendo del todo las palabras de esa mujer.

Tal vez incluso ese vestido que se esté probando sea pensando en ti joven –

¿A qué se refiere? – Cada vez Natsu se confundía aún más.

 _Veo que es algo denso –_ Pensó la mujer – Deberás entenderlo tú solo, ahora solo no la presiones apresurándola y deja que se divierta, y sobre todo no olvides decirle que se ve hermosa, a nosotras nos encanta y te aseguro que a tu novia también lo hará –

Pero ella no es…- Algo sonrojado Natsu intentó aclarar el malentendido pero no tuvo tiempo pues la mujer tuvo que ir a atender a otros clientes.

¿Cómo me veo Natsu? – Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el probador de donde salía Mirajane , pudo ver que esta llevaba conjunto que muy parecido con su vestido de camarera, solo que ahora llevaba en la parte de arriba una blusa de un color rosa sin tirantes que hacía ver algo de sus pechos pero sin llegar a mostrar demasiado, abajo era una pollera larga color roja acompañado de zapatos rojos.

 _Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo_ – Se dijo a sí mismo recordando lo último que le dijo esa mujer – Te ves hermosa Mira – Este comentario logró sonrojar a la chica y colocarle una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Gracias Natsu, me alegro que te guste – Contestó la maga take over. Luego de un par de compras más ambos fueron hasta su hotel para dejar las compras de Mira y ahí ella decidió contarle su idea a Natsu.

¿El festival del que hablaban los otros? –

Así es, la recepcionista me dijo que era un festival muy divertido y que mucha gente de otras ciudades venía a el –

No lo sé Mira –

Anda, tal vez después de tanta diversión se te ocurra algo –

Está bien, no perdemos nada con intentarlo – Cedió finalmente el Dragon Slayer.

De esta manera, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones con el fin de prepararse para el festival de esa noche. Aunque ella sabe que ahora es complicado, se encargaría de que el peli rosa disfrute del viaje y de que pudiera escribir su canción, después de todo ese era el principal objetivo.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **(N/A):** **Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, también espero sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar y para ayudarme con la historia.**

 **También agradecer especialmente a las tres personas que comentaron los capítulos anteriores: Black998, Guest (creo que es porque comentaste como invitado, creo que funciona así o si me sacan de la duda en los comentarios) y a UchihaAngel98. De verdad gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar.**

 **Y en respuesta a UchihaAngel98, también tuve la misma idea de los celos, solo que yo pensé hacerlo con una sola chica extra, pero pensaré en lo que dijiste de que sean varias las chicas que muestren cierto interés por Natsu.**

 **Por último, pedirles disculpas por no subir nada por San Valentín, aún estoy con el tema del ingreso a la universidad y no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir, me la paso estudiando. Ya tengo que dejar de prometer les historias, porque termino sin subirlas por falta de tiempo para terminarlas, les agradezco mucho la comprensión.**

 **Pásenla bien y de nuevo gracias por leer!:)**


End file.
